Misadventures
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: "Less than professional" criminal Saten Twist, his sarcastic cousin Derpy (the BETTER criminal), his rebellious best friend Glaze, and his girlfriend Trixie leave the violence of their home town in Philadelphia... But San Andreas unfortantely isn't any better.. Maybe worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to re-write this story.. Not really much reason for it to be a MLP crossover.. Saten, his cousin Derpy, girlfriend Trixie, and their childhood friend Glaze.. Those 4 still have the same names, and the same personalities.. But decided they should be human in this story. And the backstory is slightly different. Though not by much.. These are good characters, others might wanna use them.. So, changing things up a little.. Only a little.**

 **Sorry that people probably have to read this story all over.. But I'll try to give fun changes.. Most notably. More time at the that town in Philadelphia.. Make it fun again for the re-read.**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"I'm sorry about your mom putting you into adoption and all." Said Glaze as a little kid, her and Trixie being Saten's ONLY friends at the time. Saten has the same black hair, dark red/Burgundy eyes, and often wears black GAP hoodie. Glaze also hair and eye designs as her pony form.. She's still the stories avatar. So just picture someone with those same features. But a actual human.. A arguably attractive one two.. It's easy to have her pretty as a pony. She'll be cute no matter what.. But as a human. The gothic styled green hair is very unusal, and kinda weird.. But I'm sure it can work, I seen girls do it before._

 _"Can't say I'm too serprised, though Maddy wasn't the evil one, but I can understand why she feels like I'll be better off.. At least I was adopted by Derpy's mom. Now Derpy really IS my sister, instead of 'like' one" Saten said, also a little kid._

 _"Oh yes, Derpy's mom.. Is it weird being adopted by your aunt?" Glaze asked._

 _"Kinda cool actually" Saten insisted._

 _"Speaking of Derpy.. I owe her money, mind if we head to a bank?" Glaze said, being old enough to have her own bank card._

 _"Sure Glaze" Child Saten replied._

* * *

 _SHORTLY AFTER:_

 _"(goes to bank, but it's closed) NO! NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Glaze cried angrily._

 _"It's okay, we can just check back tomorrow." Saten said, trying to calm her down, she was beginning to scare him._

 _"(sighs) Guess your right." Glaze said._

 _"Good.. Now come on" Saten said, starting to head back, but from behind him Glaze pickes up a trash can and breaks the bank window, triggering the alarm, horrifying Saten. But Glaze calmly walks in, like it's nothing._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE GOTTA GET OUT HERE!" Saten screamed, as he ran over to her, as she was looking though the bank, ignoring the alarm. And went to a BMB, typing her password._

 _"Relax.. Derpy and I do this all the time.. Average response time is nine minutes" Glaze said, still trying to remember her password._

 _"NINE MINUTES!? Sense when.. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!?" Saten cried paranoidly._

 _"Finally, I'm in" Glaze said happily._

 _Sirons are heard._

 _"Well, uhh.. Have a fun robbery Glaze.. I'm gonna go, before I get busted" Saten said, somewhat cowardly._

 _"Okay, bye" Glaze said, not even listening._

 _Saten ran off, as the sirons got louder._

 _It's unknown if Glaze was caught or not, but it's assumed that she wasn't._

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

"Here's your money." Saten said, Glaze being his weed dealer now, easiest way for them to still keep in touch after all those years. Glaze has a neck tatoo, of a random word in chinese, she dosen't speak it or know what it means. But she thought it looked cool. She also has several arm tatoos. She'd the main one who has tatoos at all. Saten has a small one on his chest, but nothing else. It fits Glaze's gothic style.

"(takes the bag) Thank you old friend.. But I'm STILL mad at you" Glaze said.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry." Saten said, having gotten Glaze fired from her current job, probably wasn't the first time he did so either. Glaze implies Saten got her fired from a 'number' of jobs. She has a bit of trouble trusting him, despite deeply caring for him. How she became a drug dealer is actually Derpy's fault though. Derpy is the one that got Saten hooked on weed. while Glaze ironically made him a thief, though he's not very professionaly, assumably. Derpy and Glaze are more professional, and are the brains of the _jobs_.

Like the orginal. Trixie is the only one not involved in crime, and only one that was able to find HONEST work.. Like Roman, she simply tells them to be careful.

"Sometimes, sorry isn't enough." Glaze admits.

"Fair enough.. But funny how it goes.. As kids you were the one always getting ME in trouble." Saten chuckles.

"True.. But after being arrested a few years ago.. Guess I matured." Glaze admits.

"Hey, I get arrested twice now, it's no big deal.. But whatever.. (flirtingly) Your still _hotter_ now." Saten replies.

"(blushes) Your sweet.. But I still don't fully forgive you for losing me my job."

"Didn't think so.. You never change do you?" Saten teased.

"(giggles) Guess not." Glaze replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK:_

 _Saten, back as a little kid is revealed too have been abused by his father. And this is the first time his mother, Maddy Twist, actually found out, in one of her rare moments of not being drunk, and actually being a PARENT._

 _Witch shows why her being redeemed can be possible.. In fact, she IS redeemed now. As shown in other stories._

 _Anyway, Maddy angrily yells at her unnamed husband for it, but he simply says stuff like, "I ain't raising no wimp"._

 _Maddy slaps him, but this proves too be her mistake, and in response he straight up punches her, breaking her nose._

 _"Learn your place bitch..Now get me a beer!" The guy cried._

 _"But"_

 _"GET MY FUCKING BEER!"" He screamed._

 _Frightened, Maddy ran out. But she saw a glimpse of Saten, in his room, holding frozen peas on the black eye._

 _This proved too be the last straw. M_ _addy secretly put rat poison in the beer, and gave him it._

 _She was never charged for, cause nobody ever found out. Not even the SMART cops from this town._

 _"Thank you.. Least your good for SOMETHING" The man said, and drinks._

* * *

 _AFTER THE FUNERAL:_

 _The entire car ride home, Maddy remains silent._

 _"So.. Uhh.. Too bad about dad.. Alcohol poisoning.. How ironic" Saten said, feeling awkward._

 _"Yes.. Alcohol posioning... Accident" Maddy said, emotionlessly._

 _"Are you okay?" Saten asks._

 _"(sighs).. Listen son, I know you don't like me very much, bu-"_

 _"Your not so bad.. Least you don't hit me.. You mostly just ignore me" Saten admits._

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry Saten.. I can't promise things will be better now.. But promise me one thing son" Maddy said._

 _"Uhh.. Okay" Saten said._

 _"Don't EVER become your father.. Don't be a criminal." Maddy said._

 _"S -Sure mom.. I promise not to become a criminal"_

* * *

PRESENT:

Ironically, Saten's robbing days started back in high school.. His cousin Derpy often stole from various parts of the school, because she's a rebellous trouble maker. And Saten's first official robbery, was the time Derpy (being the bad influence she is) tricked him and Glaze into joining in on it. But Saten says that Glaze use to get him in trouble a lot. So no doubt it was Glaze before Saten. Trixie was the only one to consider this as "bad". But remained quite about it. Knowing that she might get her friends arrested, if she told anyone.

Anyway, this was the first REAL robbery, Saten and Glaze took part of. But Derpy wasn't involved. And Trixie didn't even know about it, and Saten had no intention too, but he ironically has to tell her later on.

To start off, Glaze was forced into it, as the crew in charge had been blackmailing her due to her part time weed dealing. And Saten, as her friend, felt that he had to join even though it wasn't concerning him.

The REAL crew were targeting a local clothing store, with Saten and Glaze staying in the car as spotters.

But, the crew weren't exactly very smart. They left there phones on, and the local police easily tracked down their previous conversations about the robbery, and were hiding undercover in the store.

As soon as the crew burst in, waving their pistols around, and wearing plastic halloween masks they found around their houses, the cops broke cover, telling them to drop to the ground. But the crew shot and killed the particalar officer, and the others shot back, killing the crew's leader. And so the battle began. The cops calling for back up, who weren't fall away, and sirons were quickly heard.

The battle was quick yet brutal. And the gang of criminals were now dead.

Glaze wanted to scream, aparn hearing the shots, but Saten covered her mouth, and hid them out of sight once the battle was over, to make it seem like the van was completely empty when the cops began examining it.

Fortunately for Saten and Glaze, the cops here, despite being SMART cops, were to shaken up themselves to open the doors and properly look. And they drove off, telling each other to come back later.

Glaze wanted to drive off, but Saten told her to leave the van. The cops will be searching for it, and instead they called for a cab. Saten hugs the tearful Glaze after they finally get home, as Glaze asked him to do so. She was really shaken up. So was Saten. But he tired to hide it.

"I'll talk to Derpy.. But I don't know if this town is safe anymore"

"When was it EVER safe here!?" Glaze cried, still shaken.

"I don't know Glaze.. But we're find somewhere else.. I promise" Saten said, hugging her again and helping her get to her front door.

Glaze lives alone. Saten lives in a apartment with Derpy, not far from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making this story is turning out different than I thought.. There are many that weren't at ALL in the old one.. This chapter is the first example.**

 **Also, I know Satan is spelled with an A not an E.. But the character has it spelled with an E, to help know the difference.**

* * *

When Saten Twist got home, Derpy is seen smoking out of a bong when Saten found her. Like the others she still has the same light blonde hair and amber eyes. But as a human, her eyes are normal. She's pretty actually. And is wearing a grey hoody same colour as her pony skin. And blue jeans just like Glaze, who has a black T-shirt with a checkmark on it. Saten has grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt with GAP spelled on it.

"That what I think it is?" Saten teased.

"(Cough) It works" Derpy said, coughing.

"Can I have some?"

"Sorry, only a little left. But there's a joint back there" Derpy said.

"Maybe later... Anyway we have a problem Derpy" Saten said.

"Beer store closed again?"

"Worse" Saten said.

"Worse than me being cheated on by my boyfriend?" Derpy chuckled, to hide her sadness of it. Probably why she's smoking her weed from a actual bong for the first time. She normally puts it in brownies, or uses a joint. A _bong_ has more than her normal amount.

"No I- HE WHAT!?" Saten shouted.

"Uh oh.. Saten please don't do anythi- (Saten storms out) Crap"

"Damn it, I knew I should of kept quite" Derpy mumbled, lighting the bong again, extra fast out of nervousness.

* * *

LATER:

"Yeah, I feel bad about that blonde chick finding out, but your WAY hotter" Ben, _Derpy's boyfriend_ , said into his phone.

Furious knocking is heard.

"Call you back" Ben said, unable to hear over the loud knocking.

"OPEN UP!" Saten's voice shouted.

"Oh hey Saten" Ben said naively.

Saten is furiously knocking on the door of Ben's door.

"BEN, OPEN THE DOOR!" Saten shouted angrily.

"Well, guess it wouldn't kill me" Ben shrugged to himself, opening the door a little, however, almost instantly, Saten's arm's are reaching inside.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shit, he knows!" Ben cried, and runs to the garage, driving off, Saten chasing him in his red, weathered looking, Ram truck. Him and Derpy share it. Derpy can't afford her own vehicle.

* * *

 **Yes, that one part is a Simpson reference..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for posting a chapter of the wrong story.. I was barely awake when I published the chapter.**

 **Here's the REAL chapter.**

* * *

Saten finally cornors Ben at a road dead end.

Ben runs out his car, tryig to find somewhere to run, but it's just a brick wall.

Saten grabs a monkey wrench he had in his truck, for when he had to fix someone's pipe. He's not mechanic. But he helped someone who was. With the tool in hand, Saten marched over. Saten has no intention of killing him. But certainly hospitalizing him.

"Okay I- I know your angry bu-"

Saten swings the wrench hitting Ben wait in the spine.

"AHHH, FUCK!" Ben screamed in agony, falling down on his knees from the blow.

"Your pain has only just begun!" Saten cried, raising the monkey wrench.

"Look I just don't find her hot" Ben said, but unserpirisingly, this only causes Saten to smash the wrench into him again.

"AHHH! FUCK YOU ARE YOUR BITCH COUS-" Ben shouted, but before finishing, the wrench is swung into his face, breaking his nose.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Saten screamed, violently raising the wrench. Though not really. He's not a murderer. He's only giving a _message_.

"WAIT! WAIT!.. I have plane tickets!" Ben cried out cowardly.

"What?"

"I overheard about your situation.. You can use my tickets to San Andreas.. Just promise to leave me alone!"

"Fine.. But stay away from Derpy and me!" Saten cried, snatching the tickets.

"With pleasure" Ben said, limping away.

* * *

 **Yeah.. There's a different reason they left their home in this verison..**


	5. Chapter 5

**that subplot with Saten being neive to Trixie's feelings still exists.. Make for interesting dialogue with Carly. And AJ is still the his Ex's name.. But it's not Applejack, some girl named AJay.. She's never even shown, just mentioned..**

 **And Trixie's jealousy is a lot less heartbreaking, as she has more chances to tell him on this verison, unlike the last one, where she hasn't seen him in years..**

* * *

Saten drives back to the aprtment he shares with Derpy, when he gets there he sees her drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"Is -Is he dead?" Derpy asked, half drunk.

"No.. He gave me plane tickets in exchange for leaving him the hell alone" Saten said.

"Why do we need plane tickets?" Derpy asked, passing the whiskey bottle to him, and Saten takes a large gulp.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.. We need to move.. The robbery didn't go well, cops killed Keith and his group.. His connections might think we did it.. It's too risky to stay here" Saten said.

"Yikes.. You better get Trixie to come too.. She's still at her old house" Derpy said.

"She's been acting kinda weird after I started dating AJay" Saten admitted, showing how neivity.

"Yeah, well.. She's a complex lady" Derpy said, not deciding to tell him.

"Very well, I'll get her.. You get Glaze.. And be careful, she's still kinda shaken up" Saten said.

"Understood.. You have money for a cab?" Derpy asked, as I said before, Derpy dosen't have her own vehicle.

"Here" Saten said, giving her 20 dollars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reference to the orginal Saten Twist adventures..**

* * *

Saten drives to Trixie's small house.

* * *

 _TV: And now back to BREAKING BAD:_

 _Tuco: What is this shit? This is blue._

 _Walter: We used a different chemical process, but it is every bit as pure._

 _Jesse: It may be blue, but it's the bomb._

 _Tuco: [snorts meth] Tight! Tight, tight, yeah! Oh, blue, yellow, pink, whatever, man! Just keep bringing me that!_

 _No-Doze: [weighing the bag of meth] Four point six._

 _Tuco: Uh! Come on. [Gonzo hands the money to Walter and Jesse] What did I say, man? This guy can cook! You're alright, man. You're alright. We're going to make a lot of money together._

 _No-Doze: [with a lot of attitude] Just remember who you're working for._

 _Tuco: [angered, he turns and faces him] What did you say!?_

 _No-Doze: I'm just saying they got to know that they're working for you._

 _Tuco: Like they don't already know that!? Are you saying they're stupid?_

 _No-Doze: No, I'm just...I'm just saying._

 _Tuco: Oh yeah, so you're not saying they're stupid. So I don't understand. Are you saying that I'M stupid?_

 _No-Doze: No, come on, Tuco. I'm just...I'm just saying._

 _Tuco: NO YOUR JUST SPEAKING FOR ME!.. LIKE I DON'T HAVE THE GOD DAMN SENSE, TO SPEAK FOR MYSELF!.. Is that it? Is that what you're doing!?_

 _Walter: Tuco. Tuco, hey, why don't we just all relax, huh?_

 _Tuco: [laughs] Heisenberg says "relax". Orale, holmes. I'm relaxed. I'm relaxed. I'm relaxed. [Tuco punches No-Doze in the face. Tuco proceeds to punch him over and over while he is on the ground, leaving him bloody and possibly dead, we repeatedly cut over to Walter's face of complete horror of what he's gotten himself into]/_

 _Tuco: [showing off his bloody knuckles] DAMN, LOOK AT THAT, LOOK!.. Yeah, that's messed up!.. Okay, Heisenberg! Next week. [chuckles]_

 _[Tuco and Gonzo drive off with No-Doze's bloody body. Walter and Jesse look at each other in horror, as mussic plays as the episode fades to credits]._

* * *

Trixie is seen on her couch, watching the episode, moving some of her white hair from her purple eyes, which match a purple t-shirt she has on. And blue shorts _(long shorts, the tomboyish type)_.

"Aww, crap, now I have to wait another week and a half" Trixie said to herself, drinking her bud light.

Her doorbell rings, she opens it to see Saten.

"Ohh, it's you" Trixie said grumpily. Still bitter about Saten falling for someone else. Even though it was kinda her own fault for never telling him her feelings of him.

"Why you so angry?.. Is this about Glenn and Abraham dying?"

"I told you, I don't watch that show anymore.. It's getting dull" Trixie said.

"Than what's your deal?"

"(Sighs) Saten.. Am I hot to you?" Trixie asked.

"Can't say I ever thought of it.. But yeah. You are actually"

"Than why have you never tried to get with me!?.. You try to get with ANY girl!" Trixie cried out.

"I guess I don't know." Saten admitted.

"Of COARSE you don't" Trixie said grumpily.

"I'm not sure what your getting at.. But I'm not so hot today either.. AJay dumped me last week.. Said I drink and steal too much" Saten admitted.

"THAT'S GREAT!.. I mean.. Terrible.. That's terrible!" Trixie cried.

"Yeah" Saten said sadly.

"Who needs her anyway. She didn't understand you.. You need someone who _dose_ understand you.. Someone who you knew your entire life, and valways had a thing for you.. Who knows.. She might be _wait in front of you!_ " Trixie cried. She couldn't POSSIBLY make it any more obvious.. But Saten STILL doesn't seem to catch on.

"I honestly have no idea what your going on about Trixie. But your voice is soothing, and strangely I feel better.. (happily) Thanks, you always such a great friend."

"Sure... _Friend_." Trixie sighed sadly, shugging the rest of her small bud light.

"Anyway, Derpy and Glaze will be arriving soon.. We need a group meeting" Saten.

"(sighs) Fine.. I better tidy up" Trixie said, noticing how messy her one floor house is.


	7. Chapter 7

Glaze and Derpy arrive at Trixie's house. Trixie threw on a zip up sweater, a dark blue onethat says LED ZEPPLIN on it. Something I have in real life. She's wearing it unzipped. And still has her sworts. The other have hoodies and blue jeans.

"Hey Trix.. I bought us some pizza for dinner, hope you like pepparoni" Glaze said.

"Well, not really.. But who am I to complain" Trixie giggled.

"What do you like?" Derpy asked.

"Meat lovers"

"Ohh, me two.. Saten as well" Derpy chuckled.

"Well, you could of said so Derpy. You were there when I bought it" Glaze chuckled.

"Naw, we had pepparoni in the longest time" Derpy said.

"Agreed" Trixie said.

* * *

Saten is seen eating a slice of pizza.

"So now that we're all here.. We need to move" Glaze said.

Trixie chokes a little on her drink, before saying "What!?"

"Yeah.. I was trying to find a way to tell you.. Glaze and I were forced to be spotters for a heist Keith was doing" Saten said.

"Glaze, I warned you about him" Trixie said.

"He tracked me down to my house.. I had no choice.. He knew where I lived" Glaze admitted, eating a pizza slice.

"Anyway.. Keith was killed by cops.. But his contacts will eventually know we were involved, and wanna tie up loose ends.. We need to move.. I don't want anyone from our group.. We're kinda like that IT movie.. Minus the whole killer clown thing" Saten said.

"We leave tomarrow.. But we should all stay at Trixie's house.. Kinda risky"

"Huh.. Might be tight.. Maybe Saten and I should share a bed" Trixie said excitedly.

"Uhh, no thanks, I'll take the couch.. Have the tv to myself" Saten said, still not taking a hint.

"(sighs), Fine. But it's not a pull out"

"That's okay" Saten said.

Derpy ad Glaze are heard snickering.

"Oh shut up" Trixie said teasingly.

"Well, could _I_ sleep with you than?.. Well, not that way.. I.. I"

"It's okay Glaze, I know what you meant.. And sure" Trixie said.

"Sweet, I can have the guest bed for myself" Derpy chuckled, grabbing 2 slices of pizza, she didn't have any yet.

"Tomarrow we go to everyone's houses.. Get the stuff" Saten said. He seems to be the leader. But every 4 of them take turns being the leader.


	8. Chapter 8

Saten and the ladies go to everyone's houses. Helping to put things in moving trucks. Glaze's house is another apartment. The walls painted light green.

* * *

After the long plane ride the find themselves in Shady Shores.

"You sure this is San Andreas?" Trixie asked.

"It's a part of it, getting to Los Santos should be about a 2 hour drive.. But we're worry about that later" Saten said.

"Fine.. Glaze and I will get us a hotel for the first few nights. The movers will call us when they got our new homes" Trixie said.

"Be careful, Shady Shores can be dangerious for pretty girls like you two" Saten warned.

"We're be fine, Glaze can scare them off" Trixie chuckled.

"Yeah" Glaze said, stealing a parked motorcycle from the parking lot without drawing attention, keeping it least till she can rent they can buy new cars. Or maybe just keeping it.. And she driving off, a nervous Trixie on the back. She's not a huge fan of bikes.

"You seriously took us to a dangerious part of San Andreas?" Derpy playfully whined.

"I didn't expect us to land at Shady Shores.. I apologize." Saten said.

" _(shrugs)_ Least we're still together" Derpy giggles.

"Yeah, but this place is weird, I mean, look at this, someone dropped an unloaded gun on the sidewalk" Saten said, picking up an 32 Caliber Revolver completely empty.

Suddenly a bunch of cop cars appeared out of literary nowhere and surrounded the two, screaming at them to put down the gun, and using a unnecessary amount of profanity.

"It's not mine!" Saten shouted nervously.

"PUT IT DOWN!" The cops screamed.

"It's not even loaded!" Saten shouted nervously.

For some reason the cops took this as a threat and open fired.

Derpy grabbed Saten and tackled him behind a nearby parked car for cover.

The cops called in backup, despite that Saten and Derpy wouldn't even attacking them.

"We gotta get out of the open!" Saten cried, throwing away the gun for some reason.


	9. Chapter 9

**Derpy's POV:**

Saten and I finally managed to escape from the overreacting cops. But we didn't realize that we were actually on somebody's property now.

Suddenly we heard a gun click.

"I see you two, don't try anything stupid" came a soft yet intimidating, female voice.

We looked over to see a pretty looking girl, with ugly yet pretty at the same time red hair, light blue eyes, a black hoodie, and blue jeans. And several small tatoos. Much harder to see them than Glaze's tattoos, and only 4 of them. Glaze like dozens of them. But Glaze makes it work.

The red haired girl was holding a Revolver at us. Similar to the one Saten found a moment ago.

As expected, Saten tried to _flirt_ his way out of this, telling her she should be in movies. But the girl shot a flesh wound into his knee.

"Not THAT kind of movies!" Saten cried, realizing the misunderstanding.

"Keep it down!.. Sachi is trying to sleep!" Came a rough sounding, male voice.

Coughing, and holding a bottle of half empty Jack Daniel's whisky. Out came a bold biker, wearing all black, despite it being like 90 degree's out side. And the words LOST MC on his back.

"Good god... What are you doing Pinkie?" The guy asked, seeing the girl holding me and Saten at gun point.

"N -Nothing" Pinkie said awkwardly.

"Really?" The bold biker asked, unconvinced.

"I mean I... I... I was finding out who they were" Pinkie admitted.

"And?" The biker asked.

"I.. They didn't say yet" Pinkie admitted.

"We were ju-"

"Pinkie interrupted me, angrily saying.

"Hey, WE ask the questions here!"

But the biker forced her to lower the pistol, seeing we weren't a threat.

"Relax Pinkie, they seem harmless" the biker said calmly.

Pinkie didn't reply, but put the gun back in it's holster.

"Why don't you go check on Sachi.. She really likes you" The biker said.

"S -Sure" Pinkie said, heading back into the house, putting her revolver in it's holster.

"Sorry about that, can never be careful" The biker told us.

"It's okay" I said, helping Saten help.

"Am I gonna need a hospital?" He asked me.

"Naw, your live" I replied.

"Anyway.. My name is Johnny Klebbitz.. Trigger finger back there, is Pinkie Jones.. A close friend of mine" The biker said, giving us a more _proper_ introduction.

"Huh.. Too be honest, I half expected her to be your wife or something" I admitted.

Johnny was about to laugh, but noticed I was actually being serious, so he didn't.

"No, not her.. But I do have one.. She's just not here wait now" Johnny said.

"Oh.. Well.. Anyway.. I'm Derpy Twist.. And this my cousin Saten Twist" I announced.

"Well, Saten seemed to get on Pink's bad side" Johnny chuckled.

"He has that effect on women.. He only got his last girlfriend by mere luck" I joked.

"Oh, very funny" Saten groaned.

"Anyway.. Sorry for trespassing.. Cops were after us, even though we didn't do anything wrong this time" I said.

"What do you mean _this_ time?" Johnny asked, seeming interested.

"Well.. In our teenage years, me, Saten here, and our friend Glaze, robbed at least gas stations, but now w-"

"Really.. _(faces the house)_ Hey Pinkie!" Johnny cried.

"What?" asked the slightly tired sounding Pinkie, from off view.

"Wait here" Johnny said, heading inside, and we heard faint voices between them.

Saten and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Hold on.. Ever hit a bank?" Johnny asked, coming back to us for a second.

"No, just the two gas stations" I admitted.

"And only _one_ of them was even successful, Glaze got arrested in the second one, but we bailed her out.. Though it seemed to make her a little more bitter" Saten admitted.

"Well first time for everything.. And call this Glaze of yours, she sounds interesting for it" Johnny said, before heading inside, the faint chatting is heard again.

"A bank job?.. I don't know about this." Saten said.

"Well.. we only have about two hundred dollars left.. We could certainly use the money if we're gonna be starting a new life here." I said.

"Alright, fine.. But Trixie would kill me for this" Saten chuckled.

"Naw, she'll probably understand, she'll just say what she always does.. To just be careful" I said back.

* * *

 **Considering they aren't completely their pony selves, and kinda different people.. Rather or not the last names of Trixie, and Glaze would be mentioned, is not yet decided on.. Derpy's last name is assumably TWIST.. Considering she's Saten's cousin, so should share the same last name..**


	10. Chapter 10

IN THE HOTEL ROOM:

Trixie is watching Breaking Bad again, the excat episode she last left on. She's trying to watch every episode best she can.

* * *

 _From the TV:  
_

 _[Walter and Jesse what to do about Tuco, espically after he beat down No-Doze]._ _J_

 _esse: Oh, we are dead. Dead men! Muerto, or muerte, or however the hell you...Jesus..._

 _Walter: This is conjecture._

 _Jesse: This is conjecture!?_

 _Walter: Conjecture, yes. And conjecture isn't helping._

 _Jesse (sarcastically): Oh, my conjecture isn't helping?_

 _Walter: Could you just state the facts?_

 _Jesse: Alright, fine, facts in. Fact A: my phone rang like eight times last night. Dead air, hang-ups every time. Second fact? Like three in the morning, I saw that black Caddy of his cruising my neighborhood. No headlights._

 _Walter: No, if he wanted to kill us, he would have done it at the junkyard._

 _Jesse: What is that, Conjecture?! Are you basing that on that he's got a "normal, healthy brain" or something? Did you not see him beat a dude to death for, like, nothing?! And that way-that way he just kept staring at us. Saying, "You're done." You're done?! You wanna know what that means? I will tell you what that means! That means EXCATLY how it sounds, yo! Alright, we are witnesses, we are loose ends! Right now, Tuco's thinking, "Yeah, hey, they cook good meth, but can I trust them?" What happens when he decides "no"?_

 _(Jesse shows his small 32 revolver he bought in secret)._

 _Jesse: It's him or us man! IT'S HIM OR US!_

* * *

"Your still watching that show?" Glaze asked, she just finished her shower, and with a tower around her, went to grab her clothes.

"It's the same episode" Trixie said, sitting one of the two beds.

"I never really gave that show a chance, I'll have to buy the seasons" Glaze chuckled.

"Yeah.. It's really good, you should" Trixie said, still watching. Glaze decided to watch a little bit two, while grabbing her clothes.

* * *

 _Jesse: Alright, say we set up one last sale, this is providing he doesn't decide to waste us before then. Now every time we bring in a new batch he always tests the product, right? So as his head is down, y'know giving it a snort, we just, (motions with the revolver) POP! POP! POP!_

 _Walter: Pop, pop, pop? So three shots?_

 _Jesse: Yeah, three shots, I guess, maybe two._

 _Walter: Wait, so is it two or is it three?_ _Jesse: I mean, two would probably work, I guess, yeah._

 _Walter: Okay, two shots. Two shots in the chest, two shots in the face, what?_

 _Jesse: Man, c'mon!_

 _Walter: No, I am just trying to understand how this works!_

* * *

"A lot of talking, isn't there?" Glaze chuckles.

"Yeah, but it's worth it" Trixie replies.

Glaze heads to the bathroom, to change.

Shortly after Glaze is dressed, there's a knock on the door.

Glaze, now wearing black t-shirt and black sweat pants, opens it.

"Ohh, there you two are" She smiles.

"Glaze.. We need you help with something, but Saten doesn't want Trixie knowing, in case she starts worrying" Derpy whispered.

"Very well, sure" Glaze said.


	11. Chapter 11

**References THE TOWN: And a small one two THE DARK KNIGHT.**

* * *

Later that same evening, Johnny drove his black LOST MC truck to just outside a small, independant bank. Johnny gave Saten, Glaze, and Derpy Glock 17 pistols shortly before the heist. This is the first gun any of them ever owned. Mostly they used a knife when robbing those gas stations. Main reason they weren't very successful at it.

"Alright, everyone get ready?" Johnny said, leading the _job_ himself, and passing along traditional black ski masks.

"Yes" everyone said, all putting on the masks.

"Alright.. Pinkie, you and that Derpy stay with the van, we need to be getting out fast." Johnny said, grabbing a M16.

"Roger" Pinkie said, reloading an Uzi that Johnny gave her.

"Remember newbies.. Don't shoot unless shot at.. Nobody needs to get hurt" Pinkie said.

"Understood" Glaze said, having spent a lot of her life in shooting ranges, so knew how too shoot fairly decently, but obviously it'll be different when it's an human being she's shooting, so she preys she won't need to use it.

* * *

Johnny, Saten and Glaze sneaked into the back entrance.

"Stay close newbies" Johnny said, still leading the heist himself, gunwhipping a security guard and knocking him out cold.

Saten and Glaze followed Johnny as he ran into the bank, firing his M16 into the air to get everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! HANDS UP, HEADS DOWN!" Johnny shouted intimadatingly. Repeating this several times so that everyone heard him.

Johnny reached the front desk.

"heads up lady, I'm making a withdraw here!" Johnny cried, throwing the employee over the desk and onto the ground below him.

"Watch the children" Johnny told Saten, throwing him his M16.

Saten took it, and guarded the hostages, though the gun was shaking a little.

* * *

"Okay, green eyes.. Open the safe, and try to hurry" Johnny ordered, watching her back with her own pistol.

Glaze, as quickly as she could, opened the safe.

"Got it" Glaze said, a bit excited.

"Alright, good.. Let's get the money" Johnny said, tossing her back her pistol, and ran into the vault.

* * *

"We got it.. Let's go" Johnny said, him and Glaze returning to Saten with various bags of money.

"Yes sir" Saten said, tossing Johnny back the M16, before they started heading out.

"Man, that was way too easy" Saten admitted, pulling out his new pistol just in case.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right" Johnny admitted.

"Uhh guys, the silent alarm was triggered" Glaze said, pointing at the alarm camera.

"What!? Who did it!?" Johnny cried in anger.

"Look, nobody did anything." Said the manager.

"What!?" Johnny cried angrily.

"I said nobody did anth-"

"YOU PULL THE ALARM!?" Johnny screamed, pointing his M16.

"Wha-"

"DID YOU!?" Johnny screamed.

"No! No I didn't!" The managed cried in fear.

"YOUR LYING YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Johnny screamed, no longer able to keep in control of himself, and began hitting the M16 over the man's head, most likely killing him.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Glaze and Saten cried in shock.

"Asshole" Johnny said to his victim.

* * *

"PINKIE! START THE TRUCK!" Johnny shouted, running with bag of money in hand.

Pinkie quickly did so, parking just infront of the bank.

"Derpy! Open the back!" Pinkie shouted.

Derpy did so, and the other three jumped in.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Johnny shouted.

Pinkie speeded off, as approaching sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

"WHOO! That was fucking BEAUTIFUL!" Johnny cried, taking off the sweaty ski mask.

"We did Carly proud" Pinkie said, her and Johnny doing the heist to help Carly pay some bills she's struggling with.

"Damn right we did.. And you three did good two.. I'll tell the others about you" Johnny said.

"Can we keep our half?" Glaze asked, a little naively.

"Well, dua" Pinkie teased.

* * *

 **I know the freak out over the alarm, seems out of character for Johnny.. But the sad part is.. It's probably not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Simpsons reference..**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Derpy, Glaze and Saten got introduced to Carly, who, seeing nothing wrong with it, allowed the them into the secret mob. _(yes I consider our heroes as a secret mob)._

"So.. If we are in a gang now.. Dose that mean.. Uh, accentuating the masculine area?" Derpy asked awkwardly.

"Did you hear that everyone? Derpy asked about crotch stuffing.. Now, I don't do it... But Packie dose" Johnny replied.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Packie shouted from one of the open windows, and followed this by running away, crying.

"He'll be fine, just gets kinda emotional sometimes.. Kinda like a teenage girl" Johnny said, referring to Packie.

"Uhh.. Anyway, where you fokes from?' Carly asked.

"Somewhere in the rough side of, Philadelphia.. We had a pretty rough childhood" Derpy admitted.

"Who hasn't" Carly chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

2 DAYS LATER:

* * *

Saten and Derpy are seen smoking a joint, just outside a Shady Shore clothing store. They need some new clothes.

"So.. We going in there or what?" Derpy said, the weed not very strong, so she's not under her usual effects of it.

"Sure, sure.. I'll meet you in there.. Just gonna try to find better weed, I think that dealer ripped us off" Saten said, heading behind a dumpster, where the dealer was.

"Alright, don't take all day about Cousin" Derpy giggled.

* * *

Carly was already in the store, buying a new hat, and she saw Derpy entered the store. Carly waved, but before Derpy could wave back, Derpy was hit from behind, and blacken out for a moment.

* * *

"Hey dude, your weed sucks" Saten said to Jimmy De Santa.

"Well, sorry I'm not _Glaze_ " Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, obviously, I mean Glaze dose't ignore my calls, and show up with _this_ shit" Saten said sternly.

"Oh yeah, and why should I let myself be insulted by y- _(Saten shows his Pistol, still in it's holster)_ Understood, I'll try to do better next time" Jimmy said nervously.

"Thank you" Saten said, chuckling to himself. Obviously he would never bring himself to actually use it on Jimmy, but he likes scaring him with it whenever Jimmy starts acting like a asshole to him.

Saten started heading towards the store.

* * *

Derpy found a combat shotgun pointing at her when she regained consciousness.

"Give me your money you blonde bitch!" The gunmen threatened. The man was hiding his idenitiy with a hoodie and green bandana, much like the one from the mission CHOP.

"Easy mister, easy" Derpy said, slowly standing up, it's not actually the first time she's been in this sort of situration.

"SHUT UP!.. GIVE ME YOUR WALLET!" The robber said, obviously not very professional, he's shaking the gun nervously.

"LET HER GO!" Carly cried, pointing a AP Pistol at the robber.

"I got this Carly.. Okay mister, fine.. I don't have much in there anyway" Derpy said, trying to remain calm.

The robber was still shaking the gun nervously.

"Alright, alright.. Watch my hand" Derpy said, calmly reaching for her pocket.

But she reached behind her blue jeans to a knife holster, and grabbed the small knife Carly gave her yesterday as a gift, stabbing him in the stomach, and threw him dowm, even grabbing the shotgun, pointing it at the robber, who had fallen onto the ground.

"Damn Derpy" Carly said in serprise

"Next time, check the victim for weapons" Derpy mocked.

The guy groaned in agony.

"Now get out of here before Carly kills" Derpy cried angrily, trying to scare him off, she doesn't want to have to kill him.

"Fuck you blondey!" The unnamed man shouted.

"Sorry, not toda-"

Before Derpy finished, suddenly she was thrown to the ground by a gunshot from behind, and she lands on Carly, who falls underneath her. Derpy is very light, but Carly had to be careful around the wound.

A second robber revealed himself, wearing a traditional black ski mask, and holding a Combat Pistol, and prepared to shoot them both in the head, execution style.

"Sorry ladies, your resistance is kinda hot.. But can't have you interferring wit-"

Before he finished he himself was the one shoot though the side of the head, seemingly out of nowhere.

The injured one reached for the dropped shotgun, but Carly grabbed her AP Pistol, shooting him in the head.

Saten approached them, having killed the first one, holding the weaker GTA 4 Pistol he still had from Johnny Klebitz.

"J -Jee Saten.. Never knew you had it in you" Derpy said, between her pain.

"First time for everything I guess.. Now come on, I think I saw a hospital nearby" Saten replied, trying to ignore that empty feeling in him. And lifting her off Carly. Derpy keeping one of the shotguns. Satan grabs a backpack full of stolen cash the robbers had. Keeping it for himself.

"You need one too?"

"No, wasn't hit" Carly replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Changing the dialogue from the orginal, to argument seen in TED 2:**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Alright.. Try not to be too sarcastic, least till he gets too know you.. The slightest thing could blow his fuse" Carly warned.

"Hey, I've been living with Saten, most of my life, I think I can handle your dad" Derpy said, entering the house.

"Suure.. Let me just dial _9-1_ , to save time" Carly said to herself.

"Oh please, he can't be THAT bad" Derpy said, closing the front door behind her.

* * *

INSIDE THE HOUSE:

Michael is seen reading bills. Excessively large bills under Amanda's name as she's cooking diner.

"What the fuck you doing Amanda!?" Michael cried angrily.

"I'm curing cancer.. I'm cooking your fucking steak. What do you think I'm doing!?" Amanda cried angrily.

"You're bleeding us dry is what I think you're doing. Look at this. $129 at Filene's Basement. What are you buyin' over there, Amanda? Gold bars!?"

"I need clothes for work. All right!" Amanda cried.

"What do you mean!? You wear a smock! You're a fucking cashie-" Michael cried angrily

"You should fucking talk, no, no your just buying expensive drugs for Packie!" Amanda cried angrily.

"I WAS talking! Just now, until you interrupted m-" Michael shouted.

 _(Tracy and Amanda walk in, and slowly back away, back to their bedrooms)_

"I HAVE to interrupt you! Or else I never get to fucking say anything!"

"Are you gonna let me finish talking? You're always cutting me off! Are you gonna let me finish talking!?" Michael shouted angrily.

"You're acting like an asshole!" Amanda shouts.

"What am I acting like, Amanda!? What am I acting like!?"

"LIKE AN ASSHOLE!" Amanda screams.

"You don't got to dress like Elizabeth Taylor to put a yam in a plastic bag!" Michael shouts angrily.

"I am the face of the business, okay!"

"THE FACE OF THE BUSINESS!? Jesus Christ! Listen to you! You're delusional!" Michael shouts angrily.

"I should've married Robert! I really should've!" Amanda shouted.

"Fine! Fine! Go torture _that_ asshole!" Michael shouted.

"He treated me good. And... He had a dick! He had an AWESOME dick!" Amanda shouts

"NEWS FLASH! Midwestern whore has seen Italian penis!"

"What the fuck did you just call me, fucker? - What did you fucking say!?" Amanda shouted, grabbing a frying pan.

"I said Midwesten who- _(the frying pan nearly hits him and he jumps off the table he was sitting on)_ WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"CALL _ME_ A WHORE!?" Amanda screaed, throwing things at him.

"OH, YOU WANNA THROW SHIT!?" Michael screamed.

"Yeah, I wanna fucking throw shit!" Amanda shouted.

"LETS THROW SHIT!" Michael screamed, smashing a beer against the wall.

"Oh, I'm scared, I'm really fucking scared of you!" Amanda shouted sarcastically.

Michael throws down the entire table.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU RIGHT BACK!" Amanda screamed, leaving the room.

 _Neighbour (off view): SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Michael opens the window, shouting, " _YOU_ SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 _Neighbor: COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME TOUGH GUY_!

"WHY DON'T YOU COME UP _HERE,_ TOUGH GUY!" Micheal screams.

 _Neighbor: I'M GONNA COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!_

"WELL GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND TRY IT ASSHOLE!" Michael screams.

A woman opens her window shouting at both of them in a foreign language.

Michael: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

NEIGHBOUR: PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!

The woman slams shut the window.

 _Neighbor: I'm really sorry!_

Michael: Oh god, me two!

 _Neighbor: She's worse than us!_

Michael: Yes, she is our enemy now!

 _Neighbor:_ Good night

"Good night" Michael said, closing the window.

Derpy walks in.

"Excuse me, are you Micha-"

"BURGLAR!" Michael screamed, grabbing a knife off the counter.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Derpy cried, but suddenly Michael tackles her onto the ground, holding a knife on her.

"STATE YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! OR I CUT YOU!" Michael threatened, but suddenly he was tackled off her.

Michael was about to attack, but saw it was Carly, so stopped.

"She's with me" Carly said, trying to calm Michael down.

"Has he been drinking?" Derpy asked, waving her hand over her bloody nose.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I DID warn you" Carly said.

"Well, it's not like I'm not use to it" Derpy admitted.

Michael got back up.

"No offence Carly, but I don't work with Amateurs" Michael said.

"Hey, she's no amateur.. Or if she is, she's a g-"

"Gifted Amateur? Now your just quoting me" Michael joked.

"I'm serious, she and her cou-"

"Her cousin!? How many dose she have?"

"Saten and I work as a team.. Our childhood friend Glaze works for us two" Derpy said.

"So.. Where are your so called sidekicks than, huh?" Michael said, somehow annoyed.

"The three of them work for Johnny at the moment, so, their doing a heist with him.. Glaze isn't really a fighter, she's sometimes a hacker, but mainly a locksmith" Carly said.

'Hacker/locksmith? That WOULD be pretty useful" Michael admitted.

"Plus I like her name" Carly chuckled.

"Yes, it's a beautiful name.. But still.. I need to see all 3 of them, if I'm gonna use them" Michael said.

"Sure.. I'll call Johnny" Carly said, grabbing her phone out.

"bring Pinkie" Derpy insisted.

"Good idea, I'll call her two" Carly replied.

"Pinkie? Why? I thought she went quite?" Michael asked.

"She _tried_.. But Lazlow keeps getting involved with criminals, and she's having trouble finding 'normal' work, she doesn't have a lot of skills.. She still dose the occasional _job_.. Our new friends work for Pinkie as well, Johnny treats her as the second in command, unless I'm there, than she's 3rd in command" Carly said.

"Fine, fine, bring her.. But tell her to hurry" Michael said.


	15. Chapter 15

MEANWHILE:

* * *

A masked Johnny Klebitz is seen in a bank, doing a quick robbery with Glaze as the hacker, before they go meet Michael.

"One of them is trying to escape" Johnny said into the ear piece.

"Well, shoot him!" Glaze's voice said.

"I can't he's unarmed" Johnny said.

"I don't care, he'll rat us out1" Glaze's voice said paranoidly.

"Sorry green eyes, I can't" Johnny said.

Suddenly Glaze had an idea.

"I guess your right.. Guess I should of brought a _man_ to do this" She said.

"Excuse me!?" Johnny cried.

"Sorry, it's just.. Maybe Trevor is right.. About you being wimpy and all" Glaze's voice said. It's obvious she dosen't mean, and just trying to get him mad enough that he'll take out the escaping witness.

"No I'm not!" Johnny whined.

"Well, Rockstar sure dose't think so.. I mean they killed you off for no reason" Glaze's voice said.

"Hey! It was for shock value! So it had a point behind it!" Johnny cried angrily.

"Suuuure it was" Glaze's voice mocked.

"Hey, riots began outside the stu-.. No there wasn't.. But it had a lot of discussion on twitter.. WHICH IS STILL IMPRESSIVE!" Johnny cried angrily.

"Suuuure they did" Glaze's voice mocked.

"Look, they wanted to show us Trevor wasn't fucking around! So they killed me off for a REASON!" Johnny shouted.

"Ohh, I don't know, I think they just didn't like you" Glaze's voice said mockingly.

"SHUT UP! YES THEY DID!" Johnny screamed.

"Really? Cause your game is the shorted of the set" Glaze's voice said.

"Well, they were probably busy with other gam-.. SHUT UP!" Johnny shouted.

"Haha! Most players can't have you do ANYTHING without Terry and Clay!" Glaze's voice mocked.

"I AM NOT A WUSSY!" Johnny screamed.

"Haha, wussy Johnny, wu-"

Johnny screamed in anger and killed the escaping witness.

"THERE! I TOOK THE FUCKING SHOT! HE'S DEAD! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Johnny screamed.

"See, was that so hard?" Glaze's voice mocked.

"Shut up" Johnny said in annoyance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Redrose85 suggested giving Packie a crush on Glaze.. I like it.. I don't really do much on the PackieXMidnight thing.. It was mainly just mentioned at. Midnight isn't even a character in this one..**

 **But sense Packie is a violence loving blood knight a lot of times.. First impressions ain't his strong suit..**

* * *

The following day, Michael says that Carly has plans for Derpy, but he has no missions for Saten and Glaze at the moment, and they should talk too one of Michael's right hand men. Packie.

"Oh, jee.. I don't know" Saten said.

"Don't worry, he's completely harmless" Michael insists.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Saten arrives at Packie's house, referring too him by name, which Packie immediately considered suspiciou, but Packie responded by calmly telling him too come into the house, telling Saten their talk inside.

"Want a beer?" Packie asked.

"Uhh.. Sure" Saten said.

"Great... Oh, and one more thing" Packie said.

"What's th-"

Before Saten finished, Packie pins him against a wall, holding his M1911 Pistol at Saten.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Packie screamed, repeatedly.

"I-"

"Are you a cop!?"

"What?" Saten asked.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING COP!?" Packie screamed.

"No, I'm a detective" Saten said sarcastically.

"A DETECTIVE!?" Packie cried, not seeing the sarcasm.

"DASH! GET YOUR SHOTGUN!" Packie shouted.

 _"She's living with Niko now" Gordon said, off view. Having been invited to the apartment Packie bought for Los Santos, the reasons he was invited are unspecified._

"Oh, right.. GORDON GET YOUR SHOTGUN!" Packie shouted.

 _"But I'm watching tv" Gordon whined off view._

Saten headbutts Packie making him release Saten and tries running away, but Packie tackles him.

"Please!.. Please!.. Your friend Michael sent me!" Saten said.

"PROVE IT!"

Saten showed a note from Michael.

Packie, in a sudden mood swing, calmly said that Saten only had too say so.

Glaze arrives, having heard the commotion.

"Who are yo- _(eyes widen a little when seeing her)_ Uhhh"

"I'm Glaze"

"That's like.. My favorite name!" Packie said, not a very good liar.

"Dude, _good luck_ getting her, I'm her best friend, and she basically laughed at me when I asked her out once" Saten said, sensing what's going on.

"You only wanted me to make that AJay girl jealous" Glaze mocked.

"Fair enough.. Anyway, Michael said you might have jobs for us" Saten said.

Packie: Well now that you mentioned I-

 _Gordon (off view): PACKIE! HELP! MY HAND IS STUCK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!_

"Not again" Packie groaned.

"Hang on" Packie said to Glaze and Saten, and head in, shouting, "Than let go of whatever piece of FOOD YOUR HANGING ONTO!"

 _Gordon (off view) ARE YOU KIDDING, IT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD CHICKEN LEG!_

* * *

 **The garbage disposal thing was a Big Bang Theory reference.. I love those moments with Howard and his mother who's never shown..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Deciding to bring back the idea of NICE AMANDA:**

 **My big argument between her and Michael was just for laughs.. I actually am starting a new theme, displaying her more likable _(sometimes even sympathic)_ than she's normally protrayed..**

 **I have an idea after I watched an episode of TWO AND A HALF MEN:**

* * *

Amanda is serprisingly seen being really _really_ nice to Derpy. As Derpy was invited in, while she waits for Mike and Carly to return.

"You need some more water?" Amanda asked, fluffing the pillows on the couch Derpy was sitting on.

"No, thank you. It was so nice of you to bring some up without me even asking." Derpy said.

"Don't tell Carly.. She'll somehow find a way to make me feel bad about it" Amanda giggles.

"What is it between you two?" Derpy asked.

"I'm not sure.. She thinks I hate her.. But I don't hate her, I hate that she's chosen the life of crime and killing.. I wanted at least ONE decent person in this family.. I tried talking to her.. But we always end up fighting.. I guess I decided to just give up, and not care anymore" Amanda admits. Derpy feels bad for her. Which is a first.

"Don't give up faith Amanda" Derpy said.

"Yeah.. But she doesn't have a lot of respect in me, so I doubt she'll listen" Amanda said sadly.

Derpy doesn't reply, Amanda starts leaving but sees Carly walk in, though not having heard the conversation.

"... Just so we're clear bitch, this ain't no hotel. You need more shit, you get it yourself." Amanda said, pretending to be angry at Derpy, simply for Carly's benefit. And than Amanda leaves.

"Sorry about that. You really can't expect much from her." Carly said.

"I won't." Carly giggles.

"Where's Michael?" Derpy asked.

"He's busy.. Wanna hang out?" Carly asked.

"Sure.. Can I bring my friend Trixie?" Derpy asked.

"Sure" Carly said.


	18. Chapter 18

**The begining of the Heist follows a sequence from CRAZY TIMES.. But Adam remembered the cars this time... Too make it more interesting, it also reuses some of the scenario from the earlier heist with Johnny and Pinkie.. But very little.**

* * *

Outside bank, similar too the one Johnny had them rob. Only bigger, and more legit.

"Alright newbies,. These are my partners.. Connor and Adam Harvey.. We never got Connor's last name." Packie said, grabbing an Uzi.

"You sure these two are cool?" Adam asked, tossing Connor one of the sawed off shotguns, as he also took one.

"I never said that.. I said 'what we got to lose" Packie said, a bit jokingly.

"I hope you brought some extra guns" Saten said.

"Coarse we did" Packie said, tossing Saten an MicroSMG **_(MicroSMG and Uzi's are different guns if you look at them on google images)_** , and and offered Glaze a shotgun, but Glaze insisted she's fine with her Glock 17 pistol.

"What's the plan?" Adam asks, examining his gun.

Packie replied with, "It's simple.. We burst in. Scare the hostages. Find the money.. And than Connor takes his bike down the back entrance and the rest of us take the van." Packie said.

"So.. Just like our first heist with Connor.. Back at Dollar Pills?" Adam asked.

"Exactly.. Only this time we HAVE the cars" Packie says, putting on his ski mask and pumping the gun.

* * *

LATER:

Everything inside the bank was pretty normal at first.

One of the two secretly guards began leaving when suddenly he was violently hit the face by the front door, knocking him out cold.

An masked Packie McReary burst though the door, waving his Uzi around while screaming for everyone to get down on the ground.

The second security guard reached for his pistol holder but Connor appeared behind and whacked him unconscious with the shotgun.

"First room clear" Packie said, waving everyone inside, before shooting down the security camera.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! HANDS UP, HEADS DOWN!" Packie shouted intimadatingly.

Connor started shooting down all the security cameras.

 _"I SAID HANDS UP, HEADS DOWN!" Packie shouts off view._

* * *

Packie stands up on a table so all the hostages can see him, with his Uzi in hand, and wearing a ski mask similar to Trevor had in the begining of GTA 5.

"Listen people.. I'm in charge here.. We are the.. Well we don't have a name for ourselves yet, so sorry to disappoint movie fans.. But anyway.. We're here for the banks money, not _your_ money.. Long as nobody tries anything stupid, we're be out of your hair in no time" Packie told the hostages.

The hostages remained silent.

"With that settled.. Were's the manager of this fine astonishment?" Packie asked the hostages.

The manager raised his hand, and Adam grabbed him, and threw him too Packie.

"Where's the safe old man?" Packie asked.

"I -I don't kno-"

Packie violently fired the Uzi into the air, scaring the manager, the hostages, even some of his own group.

"WHERE'S THE SAFE!?" Packie screamed loudly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll show you" The unnamed manager said.

"Gl- Locksmith, come on.. The rest of you, watch the kids" Packie said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Packie still wants to get with Glaze... Sadly for him, his sadistic, blood knight nature, leaves her scared of him..**

* * *

As Glaze started working on the code, as is her job. Packie decides too start walking back, slowly walking backwards, figuring that the cost is clear.

Suddenly a security guard grabbed Packie in a chock hold, grabbing Packie's Uzi, and unmasking Packie,

"I knew I heard your voice somewhere.. Your that Irish prick that came in yesterday! You really ARE stupid" The guard cried.

"Your the one who's stupid, now calm down befor-"

"Let him go!" Adam ordered, pointing the sawed off shotgun.

Suddenly one of the hostages reveals a hidden SNS pistol, and shoots Adam in the arm, as his aim wasn't so good.

"NOO!" Packie cries, head-butting the security guard and breaking free.

Saten managed too shoot down the armed citizen, making for a easy kill by catching him off guard.

But just than another security guard appeared before the desk, holding a combat shotgun, but Packles slams him into a wall, breaks his leg, than his neck.

* * *

Glaze, who saw this, appeared quite shaken by her facial reaction, and avoided being spotted Packie, going back into the safe filling the remaining bags.

* * *

Packie, finding the Uzi, shoots the remaining guard in the foot, the guy fell down in agony, accidantally exposing himself from the cover, and Packie shoots him though the head.

* * *

When Glaze finally opened the safe, another guard was there, and whacked her in the face with a knight stick, Glaze fell over. And by the time her vision recovered, the guard was pointing her dropped pistol pointed at her by the nervous guard.

"Please don't" Glaze begged, still masked.

The guard felt bad, even lowering the gun, letting her go.

But suddenly came a bunch of loud bangs, and bullets sprayed all over the giards head and upper chest, he falling dead. Leaving Glaze horrified, she's not desensitized to this like the GTA cast.

Packie, still unmasked, ran over, the Uzi still smoking.

"Kid, get up, we need to get the money" Packie said, pulling Glaze up, and pulling her into the safe, and he grabbed the begs, and the two started filling them up with money.

Glaze remains quite, even for her.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Alerted by the alarm, dozens of swat vans begin surronding the bank, armed too the teeth. And well organized.

* * *

"SHIT! THE COPS ARE COMING!" Connor panicked, seeing outside.

"Stick to the plan" Packie said calmly, as he was grabbing the last bit of money out of the vault, and grabbing a Carbine rifle he found laying in the safe and readying it.

"What!?" Connor cried.

"I said stick to the fuckin plan!... Get your bike from the back, the rest of us will escape out the front" Packie said, pointing at the back door, motioning for Connor to go first.

* * *

Connor made his way to the back exit, carrying a backpack full of cash, and the pump shotgun Packie McReary gave him.

Connor was about to reach his dirt bike when a cop came out of nowhere and fired at him, knowing Connor was one of the thieves.

Connor dodged the bullet, and was forced to gun down the cop in self defense, marking Connor's first ever kill, before Connor found his bike and drove out of there.

* * *

Packie and them saw Connor ride off.

"Is he leaving us!?" Saten cried.

"Of coarse not dummy, he'll meet up with us" Packie said, now masked again.

"We're surrounded man" Adam cried, being carried by Glaze and Saten.

Packie gave a sinister smile when he saw all the cops.

"I'll cover you" Packie said, walking out.

"PUT DOWN THE GU-"

Before the officer finished, Packie shot him dead, and than shot at a explosive barrel that one of swat vans foolishly parked next too. And, like a mad man, Packie continued shooting at them, and the cops focused on Packie, and the others sneaked towards the van.

* * *

Eventually Glaze drove the van too the front of the bank, as Saten opened the back door allowing Packie in, and after escaping the cops they actually drove too the hospital for Adam's injuries, who's gonna survive, and Connor met up with them.

"I should get one of the bags to Dash, she needs some extra cash.. The rest of the begs are ours, whatever bag you took is your cut" Packie said.

"Sounds good" Saten replied.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Glaze admitted that Packie tramatized.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Packie tends too forget himself.. But it's still better than Pinkie's first week with Trevor" Carly said.

* * *

 _DAY ONE:_

 _"Where the hell is she?" Michael asked himself, as he and Trevor anxiously looked around._

 _"H -Hello sir's, can I get your names?" Pinkie asked._

 _But Trevor, seeing that she's an employee, and being a bit short on 'manners', responded by grabbing her by the throat with one hand, and menacingly walking forward, and Pinkie walking backwards because of this, chocking loudly._

 _"Where the FUCK is Tracy Townley, eh!?.. Tracy-fucking-De Santa!?" Trevor demanded, before throwing her down on her knees, releasing the choke hold._

 _"Screw that!, WHERE THE FUCK'S LAZLOW!?" Trevor angrily screamed at her._

 _Pinkie, scared for her life, gave away Lazlow, and pointed to the stage entrance._

 _Trevor stormed in, as Pinkie was recovering herself._

 _Michael looked at her for a brief second, before following Trevor onto the stage._

* * *

 _DAY TWO:_

 _"P -Please don't kill me!" Pinkie bagged._

 _The man ignored her, but suddenly he was thrown onto the wall._

 _"T -Trevor! Thank god" Pinkie cried in relief._

 _But Trevor pulled out a knife, and if Pinkie wasn't already traumatized, this would probably do it for her._

 _Cause Trevor stabbed the knife quickly into the guys neck, but not very deep. And than pulling it out and stabbing it deep into the guys stomach, as the guy bled from his mouth, and died. All in front of her._

 _Trevor looked down at the body, but than started getting shot at by the second guy, Trevor dodged the bullets, and threw the knife, hitting the guy wait in the eye (like in Modern Warfare 2)._

* * *

 _DAY THREE:_

 _Pinkie, though not completely comfortable with this. Started robbing stuff, anything that seemed important._

 _But at one point she screamed in pain, and nail shot though her hand, and held the said hand against the wall, trapping her there. Very painfully._

 _The other guy aimed his revolver at the creepy silhouette figure, but was shot though the bain by another nail._

 _Panicking, Pinkie struggled to free her hand, but the figure (now shown to be Johnny holding a nail gun as his weapon of choice for some reason)._

 _"Messed with wrong motherfucker, didn't cha?" Johnny said sadistically, pumping the nail gun._

 _Pinkie was in too much pain and fear to reply._

 _"Now.. I'm only gonna ask this ONCE, little ginger bitch.. Who sent you!?" Johnny threatened._

 _"... Mr Phillips.. He's my boss" Pinkie said frightenedly._

 _Johnny paused._

 _"(sighs) Of COARSE he sent you.. Why am I not surprised" Johnny said, lowering the gun._

 _"Please biker guy.. I.. I"_

 _"Well.. You don't seem to be a too big a threat.. So.. (rips the nail out of her hand, freeing her)"_

 _"I think I'm gonna need to see a doctor" Pinkie thought out loud._

* * *

 _DAY FOUR:_

 _Pinkie awoken screaming, by a drunken Trevor throwing grenades outside._


	21. Chapter 21

**A big bang theory reference will be used. But before here's something to think about.. Remember how Dash Lucia and Pinkie Jones went from Pony references to two of my most developed characters ever?. Well, why stop there, these 4 are no longer the the pony characters being humanized.. but they different all together.. Except this is the first time they keep most of the same personalities from the original series their based on., but still they are different.. Trixie is no longer TRIXIE LULAMOONE. And Glaze isn't GLAZE WOODENTOASTER.. they are different.. Well, kinda.. Different names at least.. And they have new looks.. Here's the comparisons.. I had time to be alone with my thoughts.. So worked hard on this.**

* * *

 **TRIXIE**

 **NEW NAME: Trixie Wolfe**

 **SKIN:**

 **Real show character: Light blue.**

 **My story: Darkish white, not pale, but also not tanned.**

 **EYES: Both the same, purple, but slightly darker in the this verison.**

 **HAIR:**

 **Real show: Light blue.**

 **My story: Beautiful white hair, and she keeps it purposely messy, like Pinkie does.**

* * *

 **DERPY**

 **Same name: Derpy Twist**

 **EYES:**

 **Show: Amber and both are lazy**

 **My story: Still Amber, but darker, and still normal.**

 **HAIR:**

 **Both versions are light blonde. Derpy has it short, kinda tomboyish.**

 **SKIN:**

 **Show: Light grey**

 **My story: Slightly lighter than Trixie. And has a tattoo on her neck, of a small smiley face, got it as a child.**

* * *

 **GLAZE:**

 **New Name: Glaze Wood.**

 **Eyes: Both green. But more natural and slightly darker, here.**

 **SKIN:**

 **Show (not even real character): Light green.**

 **My story: Same as Trixie. And has many tattoos on her arms. And a Chinese word tatoo on her neck, even she doesn't know what it means, just thought it was cool.**

 **HAIR:**

 **Show: Really is green. Light green.**

 **My story: Is actually dark brown. But she dyed it dark green. It a phase she's in.**

* * *

 **SATEN TWIST (keeps same name)**

 **Eyes: Same in both, dark red.**

 **Hair: Both same. Short and black.**

 **SKIN:**

 **Show (not real character): Bright red.**

 **My story: Same as Derpy. And has a tattoo on his chest, hard to really know what it is. And a few scratches all over his body, natural causes.**

* * *

Glaze is seen being forced to drive Packie home, as he is clearly too drunk to drive. As he is shouting out gibberious, or singing Danny boy, most of the way. Annoying her.

"Man, I guess the steriotype about Irish people is true.. Or maybe it's just him... Yeah, probably just him" Glaze said to herself on the way there.

* * *

PACKIE'S APARTMENT:

"Hey.. Y -Your hair is green" Packie said, drunkenly.

"Yes.. It's a phase I'm going though, it's actually dark brow-"

"(snicker) Green!" Packie cried, drunk.

"(Sighs) Yes Packie, it's green" Glaze groaned.

Packie falls onto the couch, feeling dizzy.

Glaze, uncomfortable, attempts to leave. But Packie, in his drunken state, decides to speak up.

"Glaze, wait." Packie said.

"Uhh.. Okay" Glaze said nervously.

"I.. I think your hot"

"O -Okay" Glaze said, blushing.

"I really like you" Packie said, stumbling up.

Glaze takes a step back.

"Can I try something?" Packie asked.

"Fine. Make it fast" Glaze said, not knowing what's going on excatly.

Packie suddenly gave a quick kiss on the lips, Glaze isn't sure how to react, but she lets him do it.

"W -Wow" Glaze said, futher red faced.

"Yeah.. But please don't take this next part as a comment on how the kiss was" Packie said, before heading to the bathroom.

From off view, Packie is heard loudly vomiting.

Glaze sighed to herself, and eventually left.


	22. Chapter 22

**I watched SOUTH PARK, and got an idea..**

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY:

Carly warned Saten and Derpy about Trevor being untrustful. As the 3 started hanging out a bit.

"Oh come on Carl, he may be a little creepy.. But I wouldn't call him mistrustful" Saten said, being told this by Carly's phone call.

The door bell rings.

"I gotta go" Saten said, hanging up.

"I got it" Trevor said, holding a KFC chicken bucket.

"Oh, good" Saten said, opening it on the table, but suddenly pauses as he sees the chickens.

"Trevor.. You ate the skin off of EVERY PIECE OF CHICKEN!" Saten cried angrily.

"Well, I saved you all the chicken part" Trevor said, burping.

"But the skin's the best part" Derpy insisted.

" _[puts on his jacket]_ Well, I gotta go home, guys. I'm gonna sit on the toilet and read comic books. See you at the bus stop tomorrow. _[he leaves the kitchen]."_ Trevor replies, before leaving.

Saten and Derpy stare silently at the chicken. Burying her head in her arms, Derpy sobs.


	23. Chapter 23

A FEW DAYS LATER:

* * *

"There you are, one bag" Glaze said to her current buyer.

"Okay, rasta, but, you know, not great, you know? The herb is gonna kill me up, here. The herb! It's bad for the head. The stuff here." Little Jacob said.

"S -Sure" Glaze said, barely understanding him.

"The hydroponic and artificial are made with chemicals and produced with chemicals. Covered with pes-"

"Yeah, yeah, that will be 40 dollars" Glaze said, not understanding what Jacob was saying, and it was starting to creep her out.

"For one bag, rasta!?" Jacob cried.

"Hey, my usual cook was my boyfriend.. After cheating on me, he left the business.. And my bike.. and I have to make all my pot myself now.. It was friggin hard. I had to spend 4 weeks studying about chemisty" Glaze whined.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Glaze" Jacob said.

"Saten handled it in _his_ style" Glaze said.

* * *

 _Saten, in a flashback, breaks into the guys house, shooting him in both the legs and stealing the guys wallet, along with the bike he stole off Glaze in the first plaxe._

 _Later gives the wallet to Glaze along with her bike, saying whatever money is in it, now is hers. (100 dollars in twenties, which isn't actually all that much these days)._

* * *

"Oh.. Whatever you say, rasta" Jacob said, giving her 2 twenties and leaving with the bag.

Glaze looked at the money, and sighed, wondering how she got to this.

But ended up forgetting about the deep thoughts, and used the money on Thai Food.. Wanting to keep the little box you get.

Once there see notices Carly and Trixie.

"Hey.. I heard about that thing with Packie" Carly said.

"Yeah, it was, awkward" Glaze admitted.

"Say, you ever actually use that stuff? Saw you out there" Trixie said.

"A few times in collage.. Got so paranoid I round up killing a stray cat.. I took the message.. But the money is good.. And it's hard to find real work, with my tattoos being considered sort of unprofessional" Glaze said.

"Yeah, plus your green hair doesn't help" Trixie teases.

"Hey, this is a fashion"

"Yeah, for rockstars maybe" Carly teased two.


	24. Chapter 24

SEVERAL MONTHS:

Michael reveals to Saten, Derpy and Glaze they are gonna be involved in the Vanilla Union heist, whivh Michael admits is gonna be the biggest heist of his life.

Saten later tells Trixie. Who expresses concern that Saten Twist might die out there. But Saten, now more serious. says he's not too concerned, saying he doesn't have much to live for, except his cousin Derpy, only girl to love him in any kind of way. Except his mother.

"Well, I, wouldn't be so sure of that" Trixie said.

Saten is clearly confused. BUt suddenly, and finally, Trixie Wolfe kisses him on the lips.

"... Huh.. What was that?"

"Something I should of done 10 years ago" Trixie admitted.

"... I'm confused" Saten admitted.

"I'll have to make it more obvious than won't I" Trixie said, grabbing him and pulling him to her bedroom.

It's by this point, they finally had enough money to by one of the small houses they been working for. Trixie won the bet on who takes it.

SATEN: Where we goi-

TRIXIE: We're gonna have sex!

SATEN: Wh- I mea- Okay!

* * *

 **Remember this for future references.. These aren't the pony verisons anymore.**


	25. Chapter 25

Shortly after Trevor is seen knocking on Trixie's door. Wearing the sweater that goes with his blue jeans. And has a beer logo baseball cap. My favourite Trevor outfit.

"Trevor, this isn't the answer, I'll talk to her later" Carly said nervous for Trixie.

"No more talking.. I need my money" Trevor said, before knocking harder.

Trixie fixing her hair, opened it to see Carly.

Trixie excitedly said "Carly I finally tol-"

Trevor lightly pushes Carly out of the way.

"Where's my money!?"

"Money? What money?" Trixie asked nervously.

"You needed 40 dollars for lunch.. I need to be paid back"

"Look, I haven't stopped by the bank yet, give me till tomorrow" Trixie insisted.

"No,no,no,no, you said that yesterday! I saw you at the bank.. I know you have it Trixie!" Trevor cried anxiously.

"I took a few hundred, I needed it for bills, I don't have any on me right now" Trixie said, innocently.

"Well, give me something of yours.. I'm pawn it later" Trevor said.

"It doesn't work that wa-"

Before Trixie finished, Trevor grabbed her and held a gun to her.. Being Trevor, this sadly is pretty in-character for him.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING, DUMB BITCH!" Trevor screamed.

"Stop! Please" Trixie cried, now near tears.

Suddenly Trevor is hit with a baseball bat, falling unconscious.

"Next time I kill him" Saten said angrily, Trixie running to hug him.

Carly pokes Trevor with a stick a few times.

"Wish I had a camera for that last part" Carly chuckled.

"Trixie, you could of spoke to somebody NORMAL if you needed money for lunch" Saten said.

"I was too hungry to think things though properly" Trixie admitted.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day, Trixie approaches Trevor in his trailer, Carly watching over her just in case.

"Here's your money you sick creep" Trixie said, literary throwing it at him.

"See, was that so hard" Treevor said.

"Fuck you.. Next time I won't stop Saten from breaking your neck" Trixie threatened.

"Well, he's not here right NOW is he?"

"Well.. No" Trixie admitted.

"In that case.. Sense we're alone.. Because you were late.. Flash your boobs" Trevor said.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll leave you alone.. Come on cutie.. Show me your tits and I'll leave you alone" Trevor said excitedly.

"... I have a better idea" Trixie said, leaving the room, and after about 5 and a half minutes she returns with a signed restraining order.

"Here.. It's already court ordered and all that crap"

"No piece of paper will tell Trevor Phillips what to do!" Trevor cried.

"I know, I also slashed your tires just now when I was outside" Trixie said, returning a knife she took off Trevor's table.

Trevor finally shuts up. He isn't sure what to say.

 _Carly (in head as she listens from outside): Wow, I admit, she's smarter than I thought._

Trixie leaves the trailer, returning to Carly.

"Okay, lets go" Trixie said, heading to Carly's car.

"I gotta admit.. I underestimated you" Carly admits.

"Yeah, that's what they always say." Trixie giggled.

"Can you take me back.. I'm missing precious Breaking Bad time"

"Sure Trix" Carly chuckled. She knew what it's like to be this into a show. So she didn't tease her.

* * *

 **Seriously, watch Breaking Bad on Netflix.. I can't encourage it enough.. The show ended at season 5.. So didn't overstay it's welcome like Walking Dead.**

 **Yeah, I said it :(**

 **WALTER WHITE: Who are you talking to right now? Who is it you think you see? Do you know how much I make a year? I mean, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe it. Do you know what would happen if I suddenly decided to stop going into work? A business big enough that it could be listed on the NASDAQ goes belly up. Disappears! It ceases to exist without me. No, you clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in. I am not in danger, Skyler. I AM the danger! A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No. I AM the one who knocks!**

 **JEESE PINKMAN: Jesus, how the hell do you spell "street" wrong?**

 **GUS: There's the matter of your brother-in-law. He is a problem you promised to resolve. You have failed. Now it's left to me to deal with him.. If you try to interfere Walter, this becomes a much simpler matter.. I will kill your wife.. I will kill your son.. I will kill your infant daughter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Got an idea from THE TOWN:**

* * *

4 WEEKS LATER:

On the way Vanilla Union, inside a tunnel the trucks are blocked by police road blocks.

"You sure this would ask?" Packie asked, disguised as a cop with Michael.

"Trust me, I saw it in a movie, just act professional and follow my lead" Michael said, smoing a cigar.

* * *

Suddenly both trucks came into the tunnel. Right on time.

"What gives?" One of the driver cried, as they all got out, and approached Mike and Packie.

Carly, Trevor Derpy and Saten hide until they see the signal. Holding carbine rifles.

"We can't let you though.. Crime seen" Said the disguised Michael, pointing at the police tape blocking the path to the tunnel.

"But we're in a big hurry man!" One of the union people replied, kinda annoyed.

"Your have to go back.. We have orders to not let anyone though" Michael cried.

"But I don't even see a body or nothing.. You sure you have the right spot officer?" another union worker asked.

"Yes, there's been a robbery in here" Packie said.

"You said a robbery?" Asked the driver.

"Yeah. A call sayin' some Vanilla Union workers are being held up." Michael replied.

"I don't believe you, let me call Jerry" Said another driver said.

"We just spoke to Jerry. Now, I'm not gonna say it again.. Go back!" Michael cried angrily.

"Hey, no need to hostile" the driver said.

Michael and Packie secretly nod at each other.

"Huh? Are trying too be smart!? Let's see some ID tough guy!" Michael cried, angrily.

"Guys, guys, take it easy." Said the second driver, now uncomfortable.

"Hey! My partner asked for your ID. All right. We don't know you. Until we identify all the parties involved here, we're gonna need some ID's and we're gonna need to see everyone on the ground. Right now!" Packie cried.

"What you say?"

"He said that you all need to lay on the ground, right now!" Michael ordered, angrily.

Sensing that these are frauds, one of guards pulls the sidearm from his holster. And than Packie and Michael point their pistols are him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Michael and Packie both cried.

Second Security Guard: Hey, hey! Relax.

Michael and Packie hold out their hand guns and force the guards to lie on their stomachs, and quickly bind their hands behind their backs.

"I can't believe that worked" Packie said, pulling off the outfit.

"I told you it would." Michael replied.

* * *

 **I forgot my original plan was not only have Michael and Packie as best friends, but also Packie is Micheal's right hand man.. Like Simon is to Negan..  
**

 **I put them as this, in this chapter.. And maybe the rest of the heist.. Tell me what you think of this in the comments.**


	28. Chapter 28

Saten was lost in thought, remembering everything that brought him to this point.

Saten hoped his luck has improved over the years. It hasn't so _far_ in Los Santos, but maybe this one job will be life giving Saten a break.

"Than let the SLAUGHTER comense!" Saten heard Trevor cry out anxiously, as he snapped back to reality, remembering what was happening.

Michael told Trevor not to be stupid, and told him to stick to the plan. As he dresses up as a worker. Packie, being Michael's main accomplish, gets one two.. Derpy and Saten are the two drivers. They aren't that expirenced.

Glaze is the hacker, Franklin there to keep her calm and focused, cause he understands how stressful this might be to newbies like her. Lester there to help hack, it's a big network.

* * *

 **If you were wondering.. Glaze has never been** **abused her parents, only Saten has.. So it's unknown what brought Glaze into the crimes life.. But it's implied that Glaze has had really horrible luck over the years.. So it be a matter of wrong place wrong time..**

 **That, or Derpy has been a bad influence on her..**


	29. Chapter 29

**Carly is actually NOT involved in this heist.. So ignore when I said she WAS a few chapters ago..**

* * *

The team drive to the Union Depository building's underground garage, and they will park the Securicars in reverse. The manager requesting an authorization ID. It was successful thanks to the "hostage" playing his part, Michael, Trevor, Packie, and Casey follow the manager to an elevator going down to the carts containing the gold. Trevor and Casey push the carts back to the Securicars, Michael and Packie follow behind them.

* * *

However, once on the road Michael calls Franklin, and is informed that Merryweather Security had witnessed them stealing the gold. It than switches to Franklin and Glaze (the hacker), who are using a laptop to control the traffic lights of the district to help Michael and them escape from the Merryweather troops. Witch is done fairly easily. However, it's not over yet.

* * *

Now they have parked the Securicars. They will open the doors to transfer the packs of gold to four modified Gauntlets. The crew also decides on what to do with Casey, Trevor sadistically attempts to "silence" him, but Michael give him a gold bar, making the take $300,000 less.

"Yeah, yeah.. I was blindfolded! I never saw you" Casey cried as he ran off.

Trevor is angry, saying Michael has gone soft. But a annoyed Franklin breaks them up, saying "work first, bicker later".

However, once Casey leaves, Merryweather trucks come out of nowhere.

"Oh shit, they found us!" Packie cried.

"Fuck.. Alright, Derpy, Saten, get the gold.. We're handle Merryweather" Michael cried, pulling out his scooped Carbine Rifle.

With that, it turns into a large shootout. Michael, Packie, Trevor and Franklin have to protect the Saten and Derpy while they transfer the gold from the Securicars to the Gauntlets.

"Ahh! It was going SO well!" Michael cried, while shooting and killing one of the soldiers.

 _Derpy: I'm not use to this_ _pressure!_

 _Saten: Just keep calm cousin._

"Fucking Merryweather!" Packie cried, shooting his.. What else, an AK.

"Yeah, fuck em!" Trevor shouts and kills two in row before reloading.


	30. Chapter 30

**A detail about Dash Lucia I don't really talk about as much as I should.. Is her addiction to alchohol.. Being an alcoholic can be actually very serious.. Despite me playing her addiction for laughs a lot of times..**

 **But it's not because of Packie.. Her addiction started long before Packie.. It's why she smokes weed sometimes.. She's almost always hungover..**

 **It's hinted that Sally is actually very bothered by her sisters problem.. More than she lets on..**

* * *

Carly is hanging with Sally, Dash and Pinkie.. Well, at the moment just Sally and Pinkie.

"Well.. It's nice to have a girls night.. But where's Dash with the beer?" Carly asked.

"Wait.. You sent Dash!?" Sally cried nervously.

"Yes, in fact, she was quite enthusatic about it" Carly said.

"Yeah, cause she's got a addiction" Sally said.

"If she was alcoholic I'm sure she would of told me" Carly said.

"I didn't tell you cause you needed a babysitter for Sachi.. And I didn't want you getting spooked by the REAL reason she never had a lasting relationship before Niko.. Most of them said that when it came time for the bedroom, puking in the middle of kissing is sort of a _turn off_ " Sally admitted.

"Oh.. That makes sense" Carly said.

"I thought _I_ was her babysitter?" Pinkie asked.

"You are.. I called you, but you weren't feeling well." Carly said.

"Oh, right" Pinkie remembered.

"Anyway.. Hopefully Dash doesn't punch another cop" Sally said.

"I'm sure she won't punc-"

"Hey guys, I punched a cop" Dash said drunkenly, being arrested.

"Damn it not again" Sally groaned.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about Dash"

"Be thankful you weren't there for the time she got drunk at church" Sally said.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days after the heist. Trevor, being Trevor attacked Trixie with a police night stick, being mad about her slashing his tires. And now appearently Lester gave her half of Trevor's cut because she found a hidden web-cam in that teddy bear Lester gave her.. Lester is a creep. He pulled this on Pinkie once.. Sneaking one into his shower that time she had to sleep at his house as hers was being renovated.. But Pinkie found it, put the two and two together, and ended up smashing his computer with a frying pan..

However Lester clearly didn't learn his lesson.

Ether way.. Trevor wasn't excatly thrilled. But he couldn't hit a cripple.. Too much even for him. Instead attacking Trixie. Who seems to be have very terrible luck these days.

"So that was MY thursdays, how was yours?" Trevor asked, after telling her about this.

"You have no standards do you?" Carly said angrily.

"Yeah, but it's not like Saten will ever find ou-"

"TREVVVOR!" Saten Twist screamed, charging at Trevor. About an hour ago, Saten DID find out.. Nervous Ron ratted him out after Saten started getting more violent.. And now, after burning down Trevor's trailer, which MIGHT be a bit of a overreation.. And now he tracked Trevor's phone with that app.

"You were saying?" Carly mocked.

"SHIT!" Trevor shouts, running for his bandi, but Saten tackles him. screaming profanity at him.

"Yeah, well, she's a bitc-"

Saten broke Trevor's arm.

"FUUCK!" Trevor screamed.

Saten broke the other one.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!" Trevor screamed.

"Damn right your sorry!" Saten cried.

"CARLY HELP!" Trevor screamed.

"Your on your own pal" Carly said, recording it on her phone.

* * *

TRIXIE'S HOUSE:

"So.. I'm sorry for attacking you" Trevor told her, with two bandaged arms, and two black eyes.

"Can you just keep away from me" Trixie said, not really accepting it, some bruises on her face.

"Gladly" Trevor said.


	32. Chapter 32

**A reference to GTA 4..**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Saten delt with Trevor. Derpy at the meantime picks up "Little" Jacob Hughes and drives him over to Dillon Street in Schottler, after he asked her to do so.

Little Jacob has heard from Saten Twist that Derpy has _some_ experience with weapons, not a lot, but fairly decent. So Jacob asks her to watch over a meeting he has planned, and gives an AP Pistol.

* * *

At the location of the meet, Little Jacob gets into position as Derpy walks up to the lookout spot.

Three gang members turn up, but only one was expected.

"Wat's this? I thought only of you was coming!" Jacob cried.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, we got to teach you, your listen" One of them said. They than open fire on Little Jacob, who jumps into cover, and Derpy opens fire. But due to not having a lot of expirence in actual combat, she had trouble aiming perfectly, and allowing them to jump into cover.

Jacob shoots, killing the second, as he was peaking up from his cover.

Derpy managed to shoot the last one in the leg, and Jack shoots him though the head.

After they are killed, another gang member appears on the roof. Derpy, after some struggle, manages to shoot the man in the stomach, and he trips off, falling off the roof, and dies from the fall.

* * *

"Damn, all this over some weed?" Derpy said, serpisingly not very shaken.

"Yeah, not even that much of it.. But it's not over yet.. We have a house to clear" Jacob said.

"Well, alright, but can I get some armour first?" Derpy asks.

"Sure girl, I think I have some one your size" Jacob replied.

* * *

Jacob opened his car trunk, giving Derpy the armour.

"Normally you'd pay.. But this time, it's free" Jacob said.

"Can I have the shotgun two?" Derpy asked.

"Hey, I saw you shoot.. No offence, but your not that great.. You sure you can handle the kick of one?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I used one in a few shooting ranges" Derpy said, taking the sawed off double barrel shotgun.

Jacob took a second combat pistol, giving him duel ones.

"Alright, lets go" Jacob said, opening the passenger door for her.

"I should of called Saten to join, he's better at the _combat_ parts" Derpy said.

"Your be fine.. There shouldn't be too many" Jacob said. And it was true.

* * *

Jacob drives to a abandoned apartment, where the remaining members were hiding out.

Jacob, wanting revenge for the betrayal, breaks opens the door, telling Derpy to have her gun at the ready.

Bursting down the door, Derpy manages one that was caught by serprise. Being slightly better with a shot gun.. But not by much.

The remaining 4 were in the dining room, one shooting a combat shotgun at them, and Jacob tells Derpy to cover the window and distract him.

Derpy does so, calling over the guys attention, and he shot at her, but she stayed in cover.

Jacob used the distraction, killing him with the duel pistols, and than killed another two of them.

Derpy kills the last one.

* * *

"Is that it? Is it over?" Derpy asked, strangely disappointed.

"Yeah.. It's over.. And they still got it" Jacob said, grabbing the bag of weed that they stole from him in the first place.

"That's it!? All this for one bag!?" Glaze cried.

"Hey, this shit is expensive around here... And besides. It's the principle of it, you know?" Jacob said.

"Not really.. But whatever, can we smoke it now?" Derpy asked.

"Sure" Jacob said.


	33. Chapter 33

Carly told Pinkie.. Coarse it would be Pinkie XD that Lester unwittingly caused Trevor to attack Trixie when Lester sold half of Trevor's cut of the Polato Bay to bride her for seeing a cam-corder in the teddy bear he gave her.

But Pinkie's reaction wasn't something Carly was completely expecting..

She drives Carly and herself to Lester's apartment, and grabs a tire iron from her trunk.

"Pinkie what are yo-"

"Don't try to stop me Carly" Pinkie said, pounding on Lester's door.

Lester, seeing that it's Pinkie and denied access inside. But Pinkie broke the door down with the tire iron.

"SHIT!" Lester shouted in fear.

"I guess you didn't learn from last time.. Now I have to destory the rest of your computers!" Pinkie cried, and begins doing so.

"Calm down Pinkie"

"No! He invited me to his house, because he had cameras in the shower.. That's the ONLY reason!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh.." Carly said. Pauses. And than actually joined in.

* * *

 **This isn't out of character.**

 **Lester was ALWAYS a creep.. Just ask Amanda.**


	34. Chapter 34

**This is the first time Dash's alcoholism is properly addressed.. It's always was just kinda mentioned at..**

* * *

A few days later, Carly bails Dash out of jail.

"We're let her go.. But I really don't think you two should leave my sessions.. She's a chronic alcoholic.. And you seem to have a lot of pent of rage." the therapist said. Reminding us that not EVERY cop is corrupt/evil. As he's actually concerned for them.

"AW, SHUT UP, CAPTAIN BRINGDOWN!" Dash cried. Proving the doctor as correct, from her drunken condition.

Dash (drunk): Y -You always stealing my lucky charms!.. Asshole!

"He's right, Dash." Carly said.

"I am NOT a drunk!" Dash shouted in denial. Gagging a little after saying it.

"Yes you are Dash" Carly said angrily.

"Whatever" Dash groans and she drunkenly stumbles outside, where she suddenly blackens out, falling asleep.

Carly growls and kicks a trash can.

"Oh yes, you two _definitely_ need therapy" The doctor said.

"I can admit to that" Carly said, agreeing with him.

Therapist: Well, I'll be in touch.

Carly: Thanks, doc.


	35. Chapter 35

Later that evening Dash is seen puking into a bush.

"When did I have cheeto's?" Dash mumbled.

Soon after Franklin heads over. "Dash, you alright?" He asked.

"Yes w- What are you doing!?" Carly cried.

"What does it look like" Dash said lighting a joint of weed to help with her nausia.

"But.. You just got sick over another drug!" Carly cried angrily.

"Why you think I'm doing it" Dash said, getting ready to smoke it, but Carly literary slaps it away from Dash, and stomps on it when it hits the ground.

"That doctor is right. You need a intervention or something" Carly said.

"But without it, what's gonna stop the nausia!?" Dash whined.

"Oh cry me a river.. It's your own fault" Carly cried.

"No, it's the fault of my cell mate, for stiffing my drink" Dash cried angrily.

"Well, a smart woman would of realized that accepting a beer at all male prison is never a smart idea" Carly said annoyedly.

"Someone stiffed her?" Franklin asked.

"Attractive alcoholic woman in the same jail cell as you.. Wouldn't you?" Carly teased.

"... Yes" Franklin admitted.

"You've been hanging around Lamar too much." Carly chuckled.

* * *

 **Can't think of anything else, so it ends here..**

 **Feel free to use to new characters.. But with permission.**

 **Except Sarah.. She won't really need permission by this point.. I consider our stories in the same universe..**


End file.
